Au temps pour nous
by Ennael
Summary: A cause d'un incident maladroit avec des runes, des sorts et des ingrédients de potions, Allen les jumeaux, Neville, Luna, Tyki et Road se retrouvent dans une ruelle de Londre. Malheureusement pour eux, ce Londres ne semble pas être le leur... Side-fic à "une année pour vivre" Bonus pour les 100000 mots et 100 review de cette fic.


Au Temps Pour Nous…

Fanfic Bonus pour les 100 review d'UAPV

Histoire : Au Temps Pour Nous…

Date : 25 juillet 2017

Beta : MiaKoTo

Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement : Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire si ce n'est un enrichissement de mes facultés d'écriture et un bien être psychologique.

Conditions : Fanfic postée comme un bous pour les 100 review d'UAPV. La suite sera postée si on atteint 100 review de plus dans n'importe laquelle de mes histoires. A vos claviers !

Résumé : Lisez le premier chapitre et on verra après… enfin s'il y a assez de review pour en avoir un deuxième XD

 **ATTENTION !** Ce chapitre prend place directement après le chapitre 27 d'UAPV. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous conseille d'y aller d'abord. Si vous ne connaissez pas ou n'aimez pas UAPV mais que cette histoire vous intéresse tout de même sachez que vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin. Vous avez juste besoin de savoir qu'après sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen est venu se réfugier à Poudlard où il avait déjà été quand il était plus jeune. Là, il a retrouvé ses amis d'enfance, les jumeaux Weasley, et a fait connaissance avec Luna et Neville. Un soir de fin septembre, alors qu'ils volaient des ingrédients de Rogue pour pouvoir les planter dans la serre de Neville, ils sont tombés sur Tyki et Road qui sont venu à Poudlard pour trouver Allen mais qui ne savent pas encore que Christopher est Allen.

De plus, je tiens à remercier Uramichi, AngelMiki, Elogane et Astagram qui ont reviewver au chapitre 26 de UAPV et donc ont dégommé les 100 reviews ! Je leurs ai demandé ce qu'elles voulaient pour le chapitre bonus et cela est le résultat de nos loooongues discutions

 **Voilà, vous avez maintenant toutes les clés pour apprécier l'histoire, que vous soyez des lecteurs fidèles ou des petits nouveaux :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Trois soupirs soulagés plus tard, et Allen soulevait la tapisserie pour que ses amis puissent sortir dans le couloir, les jambes tremblantes. « C'est fini cette fois ? » souffla Neville, son visage d'une mauvaise couleur blanchâtre.

« Je pense que oui, mais ne traînons pas tout de même. » Répondit Allen à Neville avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille blonde qui venait de se relever pour les regarder… ou en tout cas regarder dans le vide au dessus d'eux. « Merci beaucoup Luna. » lui dit Allen avec un doux sourire, le regard de Luna se concentrant tout à coup sur lui. « Oui, on t'en doit vraiment une… » Continua timidement Neville avec un léger rougissement encore plus accentué lors de la prochaine action des jumeaux.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre de quelque façon que ce soit cependant, les jumeaux tombèrent à genoux de chaque côté de la jeune fille, prirent ses mains dans les leurs et l'embrassèrent avec un sourire malicieux.

" George ? »

« Oui, Fred ? »

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre reine, Forge. »

« Je le crois bien, Gred. »

« Oh non, la reine ce n'est pas moi… mais prendre le rôle de la voyante me plairait bien. » Sourit Luna sans la moindre gêne.

« Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu Luna… » Soupira Allen en se frottant le front. « Mais, j'imagine… Bienvenue dans la bande Luna. » Dit Allen en souriant vers les quatre perso… amis derrière lui.

Et Luna fit le plus vrai sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu d'elle.

« Il ne faut pas rester ici, surtout avec ce que l'on transporte, allons-y. » Dit Neville nerveusement. Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et se relevèrent avant de se tourner vers la fin du couloir.

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple de passer par l'Antre ? » demanda Allen avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Ooh, allez Prince… » Dit George en mettant un bras sur les épaules d'Allen alors qu'il murmurait un « ne m'appelle pas comme ça ».

« …où est le risque ! » Fred en faisant de même de l'autre côté.

« Je pense qu'on a bien eu assez d'émotion pour la soirée, Christopher a raison, prenons l'Antre. » répondit Neville d'un air inquiet.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle… oh d'accord, prenons l'Antre jusqu'au premier étage, mais après nous continuons par les couloirs ! » Préviens George en poussant doucement Neville vers la tapisserie.

« Il n'y a plus aucune raison de nous soupçonner en dehors des cachots, alors allons-y. » Ajouta Fred en tirant Luna vers le passage secret.

« Après tout… qu'est ce qui pourrait tourner mal ? » dirent-ils en cœur.

Et soudainement, Allen eut l'impression que son sort fut scellé.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen, Neville et Luna avaient effectivement suivit les suppliques des Jumeaux et les avaient laissé les sortir de la sécurité de l'Antre pour les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Traversant les salles entre deux éclats de rire, Allen commençait enfin à se détendre malgré ses mauvais sentiments lorsque le groupe arriva à quelques escaliers capricieux.

Ils n'avaient pas fait un pas sur celui-ci qu'il se mit en branle et les conduit à un tout autre endroit qu'ils ne l'avait prévu au départ. Soupirant, Allen suivit ses amis à travers les multiples escaliers, écoutant distraitement leur conversation, plutôt concentré sur les tableaux magnifiques qui ornaient les murs de Poudlard.

Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un « Professeur Mikk ! » heureux de Neville.

S'empêchant de grimacer, Allen bougea discrètement derrière les jumeaux pour observer la situation sans pour autant se faire voir.

En haut de l'escalier, Tyki était assis sur la rambarde, Road debout devant lui, ils semblaient être en train de discuter. En entendant son nom, il se tourna vers eux, fit son habituel sourire charmeur, descendit de la rambarde et vint à leur rencontre, Road sautillant derrière lui.

« He bien, que faites vous à cet heure ? Vous n'avez pas de couvre feu ? » Taquina Tyki maintenant juste deux marches au dessus des jumeaux.

Tout à coup, Road se pencha et croisa le regard d'Allen, et il se sentit comme une proie prête à être dévorée.

« Christopher ! » cria-t-elle avant de passer en courant au milieu des jumeaux et sauter sur Allen.

« Non, Road ! » cria Tyki en essayant de l'attraper. Malheureusement, il était trop tard, et emmener par la gravité et les mouvements de l'escalier bougeant, Tyki bouscula Fred, Neville et George, qui emmenèrent dans leur chute Luna et ils tombèrent tout les cinq sur Allen et Road dans l'escalier.

Cela aurait pu être la fin. Ils auraient pu juste tomber, se faire des bleus et des bosses mais finirent par rire et s'entraider. Malheureusement, Luna et Neville avaient lancé un aresto momentum et un bouclier de surface pour arrêter leur chute alors qu'Allen, ayant mal refermé sa sacoche, laissa échapper de précieux et surtout volatiles ingrédients.

Plus tard, les sept se demanderaient si c'était dû aux capes runiques, aux sorts, aux ingrédients de potion, à la matière noire et l'innocence ou une étrange combinaison de tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans un éclair de lumière fantastique, ils disparurent.

Peut-être, que si les jumeaux n'avaient pas voulu passer par les couloirs, ou que Road n'avait pas sauté sur Allen, ou que Tyki n'avait pas tenté de la rattraper, ou que Neville et Luna n'avaient pas envoyé ces sorts, rien de l'aventure qui va suivre ne serait arrivée.

Malheureusement, nous ne le saurons jamais…

Enfin si.

Mais pas dans cette histoire en tout cas.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, en plein cœur de Londres, dans une allée obscure et malodorante, sept formes indistinctes s'écrasèrent sans grâce sur le pavé.

« Aïe » exprima Neville en se dégageant des deux grands roux qui l'écrasaient de tout leur poids.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda une voix un peu étouffer non loin de Neville. Malgré le ton pas très habituelle de celle-ci, Neville en déduit rapidement que ce devait être Christopher. Se levant sur des jambes tremblantes, il alla dégager son ami de la première année qui l'enserrait toujours.

« Ca va… » Grommela le professeur Mikk en se remettant debout avant d'aider Luna et les jumeaux à leurs pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandèrent Fred et George en observant leurs environs. Ils n'étaient assurément plus à Poudlard en tout cas…

« Road, est-ce que tu as… » Commença à dire Tyki avant que la fillette ne le coupe d'un signe de tête. « Mais alors comment avons-nous pu arriver ici ? »

Les jumeaux hochèrent les épaules, clairement perplexe. « Il est impossible de transplaner de Poudlard, Hermione l'a assez dit… » Répondit avec inquiétude Neville.

« Je pense que nous devrions avancer. » Dit tout à coup Luna sans son ton rêveur habituel forçant toute les autres personnes présentes à la regarder fixement en surprise.

« Oui, elle a raison, sortons d'ici. » acquiesça Tyki en marchant vers le bout de l'allée où des bruits étrange pouvaient être entendu. Cependant, alors que les six autres le suivaient silencieusement, il s'arrêta net tout au bout, cachant la vue aux autres.

« C'est…c'est quoi ces choses ?! » chuchota Neville de stupeur en regardant sur le côté de Tyki. Des espèces de calèche sans chevaux roulaient à vive allure sur un sol gris et dur comme de la pierre et tout autour d'eux, les passants portaient tous un style vestimentaire très étrange et des objets inhabituels. Les devantures des magasins et des immeubles n'était pas si différente de ce qu'il connaissait… mais présentaient des produits excentrique que Neville n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « C'est ce à quoi ressemble les villes moldu ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux car il savait qu'ils habitaient près d'un village non magique.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas eux qui répondirent, mais son professeur de sport.

« Non, je t'assure que ça ne ressemble pas à ça… on dirait une mauvaise blague d'un monde futuriste… »

« Vous avez vu ce qu'ils portent. » dit Fred en rougissant et en montrant un groupe de fille passé devant eux en minishort et en mini-jupe.

« Ce sont des culottes à ce point là… » Marmonna Road en léchant une sucette qu'elle avait sortie d'on ne sait où.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu as le droit de critiquer Road… » Sourit Tyki avant de grimacer en se prenant un énorme coup dans le ventre.

« Dans ce cas là, toi non plus ! Et puis se sont les tenues de clan traditionnelle, ce n'est pas moi qui les aient choisit je te rappelle. » Répondit Road en levant son menton en l'air, les mains bouclées sur sa poitrine.

« Nous sommes… à Londres ? » Dit tout à coup Allen pour la première fois, attirant l'attention du groupe vers une plaque de nom de rue.

« Ah ! Nous sommes sauvés ! Tu connais… » Commença Fred en tapant amicalement l'épaule d'Allen.

« … Londres comme ta poche, n'est-ce pas Prince ? » Compléta George en embrouillant les cheveux roux du garçon. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » claqua-t-il en poussant la main de George de ses cheveux avant de se rendre compte de son ton sec et des regards étrange que lui envoyaient Tyki et Road. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été comme ça devant eux jusqu'à présent…!

« Prince ? » demanda Road en regardant Christopher repousser les assauts frénétiques des jumeaux pour toucher ses cheveux.

« Bien sur ma reine. » dit rêveusement Luna alors que Tyki, Road et Neville la regardait bizarrement. « Nous avons notre Prince, notre chevalier… » Dit elle en touchant le bras de Neville qui rougit en réponse. « … nos bouffons… » Expliqua-t-elle en montrant les jumeaux. « Même si je pense qu'ils feraient de très bons assassins, et je suis la voyante. » Finit-elle sur le même ton comme si elle ne venait juste pas de comparer les jumeaux à des tueurs de sang froid.

« Si Road est la reine, alors qui est-ce que je suis ? Le roi ? » Dit Tyki en riant.

« Ho non, Chapelier ! » Cria George, un Allen complètement désorienté et les cheveux en batailles sous le bras.

« Ou mieux encore, Majordome ! » rit Fred en réponse.

« Ahana, tant mieux, je n'ai jamais voulu diriger. » Dit Tyki en riant avant de mettre un genou à terre devant Allen. « Mon prince » dit-il avec un sourire qui sentait tellement le sang qu'Allen frissonna et se retient de faire un pas en arrière.

« S'il te plaît, ne rentre pas dans leur jeu. » Dit rapidement Allen en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour se protéger.

Tyki se releva en riant, mais son regard était tout aussi maléfique qu'auparavant. « Moi je suis contente d'être reine » sourit Road en se balançant sur la pointe des pieds avant de s'arrêter net. « Attends, ça veux dire que je suis ta mère ? » Dit-elle horrifiée.

Sentant la tension s'épaissir, les jumeaux rirent nerveusement, se regardèrent et décidèrent de faire ce qu'ils savaient de mieux : détourner l'attention.

« Et donc, comme le Prin… little Chris connaît … » Commença Fred avant d'envoyer un coup de coude à son jumeau.

« … bien Londres, il pourrait nous amener… euh… » Dit George avec un regard affolé à Neville et Luna.

« Au chaudron baveur. » souffla Luna derrière sa main.

« Au chaudron baveur ! » répéta Neville un peu plus fort devant les regards plats des deux Noahs et Allen. Ils avaient très bien entendu la jeune fille, je vous remercie beaucoup.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas vous emmener au chaudron baveur, on ne sait même s'il existe ici, non en fait on ne sait même pas où on est ! » répondit Allen. Ne lui en voulez pas d'accord ? Il avait eu une très longue journée et elle ne faisait que s'aggraver…

« Ou quand on est. » ajouta judicieusement Road sous le regard horrifié des ses camarades.

« De toute façon, il faut bien que nous fassions quelque chose… » Souffla Neville, son morale frôlant le zéro.

« Ok, suivons Christopher alors, je n'ai pas de meilleure idée. » Dit Tyki en haussant les épaules. Neville acquiesça, Luna sourit et Road dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'objection.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. » Souffla Allen en sentant sa tranquillité d'esprit s'envoler. « Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où nous sommes, et j'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. » Ajouta-t-il avec un air sérieux avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en voyant une lueur bizarre dans les yeux des deux Noahs. « ...mais il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, je suis sûr que je peux le faire. » Dit-il avec une petite toux avant de se retourner rapidement vers la rue.

« D'accord alors pour aller au chaudron baveur je dirais… à droite ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'observation de la rue.

« C'est une question ? » demanda avec amusement Tyki en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Allen grimaça et choisit tout de même la droite. Il avait entendu après tout, que la plupart des gens choisissaient la gauche lorsqu'ils étaient perdus. Avec un peu de chance, s'il déjouait les statistiques…

Ahaha.

Comme si.

* * *

Pour la défense d'Allen et de son sens d'orientation, il était assez difficile de se repérer dans une ville que vous connaissez par cœur mais… 150 ans plus tard comme ils le découvrirent sur un journal abandonner sur un banc. Et la crise de cris et d'accusations qui avait découlé de cette découverte avait presque détruit une allée et ses magasins… Quoi qu'il en soit, quasiment tous les commerces de son époque avaient disparu et les rues avaient tellement changées que ça avait été un véritable miracle d'arriver dans les environs du bar.

Et c'est ainsi que deux bonnes heures plus tard, après avoir miraculeusement trouvé une carte dans un magasin, (que Tyki avait dû voler par manque d'argent de cet endroit) la troupe étaient devant un magasin qui ressemblait étonnamment à celui de leur… époque ?

Échangeant un regard avec ses compagnons d'infortune, Neville poussa le bâtant et entra dans le bar.

« Incroyable. » Chuchota Fred.

« Rien n'a changé » Souffla George, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, vraiment rien… » Renifla de dégoût Road en passant un doigt sur une table à proximité.

Il ressortit couvert de poussière.

« Mais c'est… » Commença George les yeux écarquillés en poussant son frère de son coude.

« … Tom ? » Souffla Fred en regardant le patron du bar essuyer un verre en discutant avec une vielle sorcière biscornue.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ca doit être son descendant ou… ou quelque chose comme ça. » Répondit Neville mal à l'aise.

Allen, lui, observait le bar les sourcils froncés. Il avait déjà reconnu plusieurs personnes de son… époque ? Parmi les clients du bar et il était bien conscient qu'il était tout à fait impossible qu'ils soient tous des copies conformes de leurs ancêtres. Tout à coup, son regard tomba sur Luna qui se frottait les yeux de fatigue. C'est vrai que malgré le fait qu'il soit à peine huit heures ici, il avait été près de dix heures avant la catastrophe.

« Nous devrions trouver de l'argent pour pouvoir payer une chambre, je pense que nous sommes tous fatigués. » Dit Allen en se tournant vers le groupe. Ho bien sur, avec son entraînement, il aurait pu rester plusieurs jours sans dormir, et les Noahs avaient une endurance bien supérieure à la normal, mais les sorciers étaient fatigués et de toute façon, vu la situation, il leur fallait un but pour empêcher la peur et le stress de déborder.

« Oui… mais comment ? » chuchota Neville, mettant en mot ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Nous pourrions vendre nos affaires ? » proposa Luna.

« Oui, pourquoi pas, mais personnellement, j'étais juste parti me balader dans le château, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand chose sur moi… » Répondit Tyki en retournant ses poches de pantalon pour leurs montrer que, en effet, ses possessions étaient plutôt limitées… « Et j'imagine que c'est pareil pour vous. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Neville se tapa le front. Allen se frotta les tempes.

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Road, perplexe, en observant leur comportement étrange.

« He bien en fait…. »

* * *

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous lui ayez volé tout ça. » Siffla Tyki impressionné en observant la récolte des jumeaux avant de se tourner vers eux. « Et que vouliez vous faire de toutes ces plantes ? Juste ennuyer la chauve-souris ? »

Encouragés par son attitude facile à vivre malgré qu'il soit un professeur, les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à babiller de concert de tous leurs plans géniaux et de leur petit groupe de farces et attrape au grand désespoir de Neville et surtout d'Allen.

« … et c'est là qu'on vous a rencontré dans l'escalier. » termina George, son énergie un peu retombée après s'être souvenu que, oui, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils étaient et ne savaient pas comment revenir chez eux.

« Au fait, pourquoi allons-nous à la banque et pas chez un potionniste ou un apothicaire ? » demanda tout à coup Neville pour essayer de changer de sujet.

« Ah oui, je me le demandais moi aussi. » ajouta Tyki en prêtant une attention particulière aux jumeaux à la surprise d'Allen. Par rapport à son attitude lors de leurs arrivé deux heures plus tôt, Tyki s'étais considérablement adoucis et commençais à parler avec les jumeaux et Neville avec une véritable chaleur. Un peu comme avec ses compagnons de la mine pensa Allen.

« Ah, ça… C'est notre frère Bill qui travail pour les Gobelins qui nous l'as dit. Les apothicaires ont des conditions d'appartenance à leurs guildes et n'ont normalement pas le droit d'acheter des produits… » Commença Fred avec un petit sourire.

« …de gens qui n'ont pas de licence. On aurait pu aller dans les allés, mais ils nous achèterons les produits à bas prix de peur de se faire pincer par les aurors. Cependant les gobelins n'ont pas ces scrupules… » Continua George.

« ... et ils sont protégés par les traités de paix. D'après Bill, ils nous donneront un peu moins que le prix de l'objet en magasin, mais comme ils payent en fonction de la qualité de l'objet… » Expliqua Fred.

« … et que les notre viennent du stock personnel de Rogue, on aura assurément plus que dans les allées inférieures. » Conclu George.

Avec toutes leur discutions, le petit groupe était enfin arrivé devant la banque et ils y entrèrent rapidement, pressés de pouvoir se reposer.

A cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas grand monde aux guichets et ils en trouvèrent rapidement un de libre. Voyant que personne ne semblait motiver à parler, les jumeaux s'occupèrent de faire affaire avec le gobelin et montrèrent quelques échantillons de leurs produits. Au bout de quelques minutes, le gobelin acquiesça et leur demanda de suivre un plus jeune Gobelin dans les dédales de la banque.

Suivant le jeune Geambedeboi dans les obscurs et étroits couloirs, il les fit entrer dans une pièce plutôt grande, qui abritait plusieurs Gobelins en train de travailler sur de grandes tables de pierres.

« Entrez dans la pièce. » Grogna Geambedeboi en leur tenant la porte ouverte. Devant les yeux soupçonneux des autres Gobelins, les sept voyageurs traversèrent un à un l'arche, ressentant une sensation bizarre dans tout leur corps. Cependant, contrairement aux autres, lorsque Christopher passa le pas de la porte, quelque chose d'étrange arriva. Tout à coup, il sentit un froid intense et une vague de magie le traverser et avant qu'il ne le sache, un concert d'halètement se fit entendre tout autour de lui.

« Allen ? » souffla Road juste derrière lui.

Sursautant, Allen se retourna vers elle et vit quelque chose de blanc voleter dans sa vision. L'attrapant, il se rendit compte que c'était ses cheveux. Commençant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il recula précipitamment d'un pas, puis de deux, avant de se retourner et de courir à toute vitesse dans l'autre sens. Ayant sûrement sentit qu'il allait faire ça, Road l'intercepta par la taille et Tyki par les épaules avant de mettre ses mains sous ses aisselles pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Dit-il en essayant de se dégager de leurs étreintes alors que Neville et les jumeaux regardaient la scène sans trop savoir comment réagir. Luna de son côté avait un mince sourire triste mais connaisseur aux lèvres.

« Ho que non ! On t'a enfin trouvé, je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper de sitôt ! » Répondit Tyki en assurant sa prise sur l'adolescent.

Finalement, Allen arrêta ses luttes et Tyki le lâcha prenant tout de même grand soins de barrer le couloir et de laisser Road accroché au garçon.

« Que fait-on alors ? » Demanda Allen, les nerfs à vif. « J'imagine que vous n'allez pas juste me laisser tranquille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non en effet, le Comte nous a dit de te trouver et de l'informer dès que ce sera fait. » Confia Road en resserrant ses bras autour du torse du garçon. « Mais vu la situation, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire ça maintenant alors… »

« On avait raison ! » Crièrent tout à coup les jumeaux avec excitation en s'approchant du petit groupe.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Allen complètement perdu.

« On savait que tu étais Allen… »

« …mais tu faisais semblant de ne pas nous connaître… »

« …alors on s'est dit que tu devais être engagé dans quelque chose de dangereux… »

« …alors on a joué le jeu. » expliquèrent les jumeaux, vibrent littéralement sur place avec excitation.

« Je ne comprends plus rien ! C'est Christopher ou ce… Allen dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ? » Explosa finalement Neville en s'avançant à côté d'eux, toute sa maladresse habituel effacé au profit d'une résolution sans borne.

Allen croisa son regard puis celui de Luna et pris une grande respiration. « Je suis Christopher Dumbledore. » Commença-t-il, entraînant un soulagement énorme chez Neville et une incompréhension total chez les autres. « Mais je suis aussi Allen Walker. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? » Répondit Neville, sa voix se cassant en pleine phrase.

Et il leur raconta tout. Comment il connaissait les jumeaux, qui étaient Tyki et Road pour lui, pourquoi il avait changé de nom…

Les gobelins, qui avaient compris qu'il n'était pas une menace malgré son brusque changement physique après son passage par la porte des révélations, les avaient laissés parlé et étaient revenu à leurs travaux sans se préoccuper d'eux.

Après avoir mit les choses au clair, Allen était plus qu'épuisé, et accepta sans rien dire la trêve que les Noahs proposèrent.

Ils laissèrent ensuite faire Fred et Georges qui commencèrent à vendre leurs ingrédients dans une apathie toute particulière. Tout le petit groupe était plongé dans leurs pensés.

« J'mets l'argent dans quel compte ? » Grogna finalement le Gobelin lorsque ses congénères eurent fini d'évaluer les produits et qu'ils aient convenu d'un prix.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers leurs camarades mais personne ne semblaient savoir quoi faire alors ils décidèrent d'ouvrir un nouveau compte.

Le gobelin hocha la tête, et rappela Geambedeboi avant de leur dire que le prix convenu serait reversé dans le compte dès qu'ils auront fini les formalités.

Remerciant les gobelins, le groupe suivit Geambedeboi à travers les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à un bureau beaucoup plus petit.

On leur demanda ensuite de placer quelques gouttes de sang chacun leur tour dans un bol pour que les Gobelins puissent tester s'ils pouvaient avoir une prétention à un coffre déjà existant.

« Les coffres sont limités » Grogna le gobelin qui s'occupait du test. « Et quand on sait le taux de consanguinité chez les sorciers… on trouve souvent des liens de parentés et donc des héritages aux sois disant nés de moldu qui viennent ouvrir un compte à leur majorité. » Leur confia-t-il en plaçant les bols les uns après les autres sur un autel en pierre richement ornés.

Ils attendirent ensuite quelques minutes que le résultat apparaisse dans un silence pesant. Les révélations d'Allen n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bien à la dynamique du groupe, tout le monde étaient trop gêné, lasse, en colère ou incompréhensif pour qu'ils s'entendent.

Tout à coup, le gobelin lâcha un des bols qui s'était allumé d'une belle couleur violette et se rua vers le mur pour appuyé sur une moulure et hurlé quelques mots rapide en une autre langue. Sous la surprise des sept, en quelques secondes, un vieux gobelin entra dans la salle, examiné le bol écrasé sur le sol et les fixa de son regard trouble.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ce fut un autre bol qui s'alluma de couleur bleu, puis un autre rose et encore un quatrième vert… en moins d'une minute, tout les bols brillaient d'une couleur différentes et les deux gobelins les regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Neville d'un air inquiet aux gobelins.

« Vous êtes maintenant les sorciers les plus riches d'Angleterre. » Grogna finalement le vieux Gobelins à la troupe.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda Tyki en clignant des yeux d'incompréhension.

« Vos sangs sont tous compatible avec celui d'une ancienne famille, la première famille à avoir fait gérer ses biens par les gobelins, les fondateurs du système banquier moderne, les membres d'honneur des gobelins : Le Clan Timetravel ! » Annonça le plus jeune Gobelin avec étonnement aucun ricanement en vue.

"Timetravel...?" chuchota George à Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je sens qu'il y a une blague la dessous..." lui marmonna Fred en retour.

« Mais c'est impossible… » Murmura Allen. Neville il pouvait comprendre, les jumeaux aussi, Luna, pourquoi pas ? Mais Tyki, Road et lui ? Et tout les sept appartenir au même clan ? « Non, impossible. »

« Vous nous traitez de menteur ? » grogna le gobelin le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, bien sur que non, excusez-moi, je suis juste… surpris. » répondit Allen, complètement perdu.

« Oh! J'adore mon nouveau nom. Sunny Timetravel, ça sonne bien non? » Chantonna tranquillement Luna en s'approchant des bols pour observer celui qui brulait d'un beau bleu roi.

« Je... non... quoi... hein !? » S'exprima difficilement Neville en regardant désespérément ses camarades qui lui rendirent un regard d'incompréhension.

« Voulez vous consulter les comptes maintenant ? » grogna le plus jeune Gobelins à l'attention d'Allen sans que ce dernier ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait mine de diriger jusqu'à présent et Tyki ou même les jumeaux faisaient plus âgé que lui.

Jetant un regard au groupe pour voir Neville bailler et Luna se frotter les yeux. Allen soupira, sentant bien que les autres étaient fatigués ou carrément démotivé à prendre le groupe en charge. Road faisais apparaître et disparaître de petites peluches, Tyki essayais vainement de trouver du feu pour ses cigarettes et les jumeaux essayaient de… créer un check ? Vraiment ?

« Non, je pense que nous reviendrons une autre fois si les comptes n'ont pas besoin de notre attention immédiate. » répondit Allen avec un soupir un peu figé et en s'empêchant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Finalement, le groupe aplanît les derniers détails et retirèrent un peu d'or avant de sortir de la banque exténués.

« J'ai besoin de dormir… » Gémit Fred en se frottant les yeux alors que George baillait, à moitié affalé sur Tyki qui le soutenait maladroitement.

« Allons au chaudron baveur. » Proposa Neville au groupe. Tout le monde acquiesça et ils commencèrent à s'engager dans l'allée maintenant beaucoup plus animés. Malheureusement pour eux, ce fut à ce moment précis que Road se fit bousculer pas un sorcier trop pressé et tomba dans un amas de cages le long d'un magasin de créatures magiques.

L'événement aurait juste pu se terminer ainsi, mais en essayant de se dépêtrer des cages avec l'aide des jumeaux, Road appuya sans faire exprès sur le loquet d'une des prisons et un chaton roux, franchement moche, en profita pour filer à toute vitesse.

Courant à toute allure, il percuta les jambes d'Allen qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Dû au choc, Timcampy roula de sa poche de manteau et, ni une, ni deux, le chat le gobât avant de s'enfuir sans cérémonie à l'opposé du chaudron baveur.

« Tim ! » Cria Allen en sautant aussitôt sur ses pieds avant de poursuivre le chat, sa fatigue oublié.

« Gamin ! » gémit Tyki avant de soupirer et de courir à son tour à leur suite, rapidement suivit par des jumeaux intrigués, un Neville épuisé, une Luna rêveuse et une Road boudeuse.

Évitant adroitement les sorcier en pleins Shopping, Allen poursuivit le chat sur plusieurs rues, tellement obnubilé par l'animal qu'il ne remarqua même pas le nombre décroissant de personne jusqu'à se qu'il se retrouve seul.

Voyant le chat entrer dans une boutique sombre et crasseuse, Allen se dépêcha d'y entrer à sa suite pour voir le chat se prélasser sur le comptoir.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas le rejoindre. Sentant Tyki, Allen ne se retourna même pas, préférant prêter son attention au félin devant lui.

« Tu l'as eu ? » Demanda le Noah avant de voir le chat qui n'étais évidement pas dans les bras du garçon et de soupirer.

« Presque. » Marmonna tout de même Allen en s'approchant d'un pas, le chat levant tout à coup les yeux vers lui. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal » Assura l'ancien exorciste en engageant un nouveau pas « Tu as juste avalé quelque chose que je voudrais récupérer. »

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple de juste le tuer maintenant. » Demanda Tyki ennuyé, le chat se redressant tout à coup, le poil hérissé.

« Tait-toi ! Tu es totalement insensible, comment est-ce que je vais l'attraper maintenant ? Et il n'est pas question que nous tuions ce chat ! » Répondit Allen les sourcils froncés, le petit animal se détendant légèrement à ses mots. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, pour laisser passer les jumeaux et Neville qui haletaient comme si leur vie en dépendait.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop rapide… » Souffla difficilement Fred en s'appuyant sur son frère.

« … ce n'est pas humain ! » Hoqueta George les mains sur ses genoux.

Tyki laissa échapper un petit rire à cela et Allen fit la grimace. Tout à coup, leurs regards se croisèrent et Tyki hocha subtilement la tête comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils de concentration, Allen fit un nouveau pas en avant vers le chat, mais cette fois légèrement sur la droite. Puis un autre, puis un autre. Le chat s'était maintenant relevé sur ses pattes et semblait prêt à détaler à tout instant.

Soudain, un énorme bruit se fit entendre et l'animal claqua son cou dans l'autre sens pour voir Tyki venir de l'autre côté. Sursautant, il couru dans l'autre sens : directement dans les bras d'Allen.

« Je te tiens ! » Souffla-t-il victorieusement en soufflant légèrement. Certes, sprinter sur une aussi longue distance en évitant les passants était un exercice difficile, mais il ne devrait pas être dans cet état là ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne son entrainement…

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Se retournant, le chat dans les bras, il vit Luna et Road entrer tranquillement dans la boutique.

« Très beau travail d'équipe. » Chantonna Road avec un sourire vicieux. « On dirait presque que vous êtes magiquement connectés, c'est étonnant… » Dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux alors que Luna venait près d'Allen pour caresser le chat.

Sachant qu'elle faisait sans aucun doute référence à leur liens Noah, Allen avala difficilement et fit un sourire maladroit. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un énorme bruit se fit entendre et une vague de fumée malodorante attaqua le groupe.

Dans un cœur de toux maladroit, ils virent apparaître une petite forme dans la cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent déterminer que c'était…

« Harry ? » Murmura Neville en reconnaissant son camarade de chambre.

Le garçon n'avait pas entendu l'appel et était occupé à frotter ses lunettes sur ses vêtements rempli de suie dans l'espoir de les nettoyer un peu. Les remettants sur son nez, il put légèrement observer les sept personnes devant lui et sursauta légèrement avant de remarquer deux personnes aux cheveux roux remarquablement identiques.

« Fred ? George ? C'est vous ? » Demanda le garçon au deux autres. Mais ce ne fut pas eux qui répondirent au garçon aux yeux verts, mais une jeune fille blonde à l'allure rêveuse.

« Ho non, tu dois te tromper de personnes, ce sont Gred et Forge, et je suis Sunny, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, lui cachant la vue des autres personnes dans la salle.

Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que vu la tête des jumeaux, ils n'auraient pas été très crédible…

« Hum, Harry. Juste Harry. » Lui répondit-il timidement avant de se pencher un peu sur le côté pour regarder les autres membres du groupe étrange.

« Bonjour Harry. » Dit calmement Luna avec un petit sourire avant de montrer tour à tour les personnes qui n'avaient pas été présenté. « Ce sont Allen, Tyki, Road et Nèfle. » Dit-elle en montrant Neville qui heureusement n'eut pas d'autres réactions que de froncer les sourcils à son nouveau nom.

« C'est étrange, Nèfle et Gred et Forge ressemblent à des gens que je connais mais… en plus vieux ? » Dit Harry un peu troublé.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Les jumeaux et Neville étaient complètement déboussolés, parce que devant eux, étaient Harry Potter. Mais un Harry Potter beaucoup plus jeune qu'ils avaient l'habitude. Il avait au moins deux ans de moins que son homologue de leur monde d'après Neville, mais c'était impossible, non ? Parce que d'après la date, ils devaient être cent cinquante ans dans le futur, comment alors Harry pourrait il exister et pourquoi reconnaissais-t-il Neville et les jumeaux.

« Ho, nous ne sommes pas dans le passé, mais dans une réalité alternative ! » Réalisa soudainement Road.

« Comme un univers parallèle ? » Lui demanda Tyki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, des versions de nous existent aussi en ce monde ? » Leur chuchota Allen alors que Luna faisait la conversation à little Harry et que les jumeaux et Neville étaient toujours figés de stupeur.

« Je ne sais pas… Cela ce pourrait… ou non. Je n'ai pas senti un seul akuma depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Tyki ? » Demanda Road en se tournant vers son oncle mais celui-ci secoua la tête négativement. «Et toi Allen ? »

« Non… » Murmura-t-il. « Mais c'est impossible, dans une aussi grande ville que Londres, on en croise forcement. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Road d'un air sombre. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres pour continuer à parler, mais tout à coup, le petit Harry haleta et pointa la fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir Lucius et Drago Malfoy faire leur chemin vers la boutique. Heureusement, ils ne regardaient pas dans leur direction, se parlant l'un l'autre et laissant leurs pas les guider.

« Je dois me cacher ! » siffla Harry en regardant rapidement autour de lui. Repérant une grande armoire noire dans un coin, il se précipita dedans, faisans juste une pose à l'entrer pour observer le groupe de sept qui n'avait pas bougé. « Vo…vous venez ou… ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Bien sûr ! » Dit Luna avec un grand sourire avant de pousser les jumeaux en direction de l'armoire, tirant Neville au passage. « Allen, Tyki, Road ? »

Les trois combattants de la guerre sainte sursautèrent, encore pleinement dans leurs pensées.

« Pourquoi devons nous cacher ? » Demanda Tyki en clignant des yeux mais en se rapprochant tout de même de l'armoire. Celle-ci était étrangement plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et les huit pouvaient s'y mettre sans problème s'ils le voulaient.

« Nous n'avons pas encore assez d'information sur ce monde et nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes si monsieur Malfoy fait attention à nous. » Dit la jeune fille, son regard pour une fois bien lucide.

Concédant le point, Allen grimpa dans l'armoire, rapidement suivit de Tyki qui se cogna difficilement la tête au plafond en jurant avant d'aider Road à y entrer à son tour. Un peu serré tout de même, Tyki et Neville s'empressèrent de rabattre les portes de l'armoire juste lorsque la porte d'entrer de la boutique s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer les deux Malfoy.

« Attendez ! Laissez un peu ouvert pour qu'on puisse observer ! » Chuchotèrent les jumeaux. C'était trop tard cependant, les portes s'étaient déjà refermer avec un discret « clic ».

Comprenant leurs intentions, Tyki poussa légèrement la porte avant de s'arrêter net.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Marmonna-t-il surpris.

Ne comprenant pas ses actions, petit Harry et Road qui étaient assez petit pour regarder l'interstice sous les mains de Tyki, jetèrent un œil avant de hausser les sourcils tout aussi surpris que le grand Noah.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Allen légèrement inquiet. Pour toute réponse, Tyki poussa grand ouvert le bâtant à l'horreur des jumeaux, de Neville et d'Allen. Heureusement pour leur cœur, ce ne fut pas devant deux Malfoy surpris qu'ils atterrissent, mais devant un simple mur de pierre ressemblant étrangement à…

« Poudlard ! » Hoqueta Neville, les yeux larges comme des soucoupes en descendant de l'armoire, rapidement suivit par les autres.

« Tyki on rentre ! » Dit tout à coup Road en piétinant hors de l'armoire et en attrapant son oncle. Elle paraissait soudain très en colère mais surtout inquiète, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

Tout à coup, une grande porte à damier apparut devant elle et s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant apparaître une espèce de mixture noir indéfinissable en son sein. Road empoigna Allen, qui portait toujours le chat, et avec une force qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas d'une fillette de son âge, le poussa à travers la porte sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Tyki, intimidé par le soudain revirement de caractère de son ainé, suivit le garçon sans un mot, rapidement imité par Road, les portes se refermant derrière elle avant de disparaître.

La bouche bé et les sourcils hauts, les quatre garçons et Luna observèrent quelques secondes plus tard la même porte réapparaitre et les trois combattants plus le chat en sortir.

Les voyant devant elle, le visage de Road blanchit subitement.

« Je le savais… » Chuchota elle troublé, toute sa colère évacuée. Allen, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou non. Certes, la tentative de Road de les ramener dans leur monde, et donc de l'emmener au comte, avait échoué, mais d'un autre côté… la tentative de Road de les ramener dans leur monde avait _échoué_.

Ils étaient bloqués ici.

« Allen, passe-moi le chat » Dit soudainement Tyki en se tournant vers son presque petit frère.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » Demanda suspicieusement Allen en serrant le chat contre lui.

Tyki lui fit un regard plat.

Allen le fixa en retour.

Tyki plissa les yeux.

Allen soupira et lui passa le chat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu va faire? » Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet en s'accroupissant à côté de Tyki qui avait posé le chat à terre.

« Je veux juste tester quelque chose... » Marmonna-t-il avant de plonger son bras dans le chat devant les hurlements suraigu de Fred et Georges qui avaient écrasé Neville à mort devant l'action.

« Il n'a rien » Dit Tyki en roulant les yeux avant de tout à coup sortir sa main avec un cri de triomphe. « Tiens. » Dit-il en jetant une boule jaunâtre sur la tête d'Allen qui l'attrapa avec un regard étrange.

« C'est Timcampy. » Conclu Allen en fixant son golem.

« Yep. » Répondit Tyki en se relevant et en cherchant une clope dans son pardessus.

« … » Tout à coup, Allen jeta Tim sur le côté et attrapa la jambe de pantalon de Tyki avec un regard de folie dans ses yeux.

« Tyki, sois mon ami! Cette façon est tellement plus propre et rapide que d'habitude! » Tyki regarda le garçon, bouche bée.

« I...Il suffisait juste de faire ça? » Grogna tout à coup Road en sortant de son état de désespoir, des bougies apparaissant tout à coup autour d'elle et fonçant sur le chat qui se carapata derrière un Neville pas tellement rassuré.

Enfin, se carapater, c'est vite dit, le chat eu tout de même le temps d'avaler Tim une nouvelle fois en passant.

On entendit le cœur d'Allen se briser.

« Pas encore... » Laissa-t-il échapper dans un sanglot, une main tendu vers le chat en désespoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Allen, je suis là pour toi... » Susurra Road en attrapant une bougie et en se dirigeant lentement vers Neville avec un sourire psychotique.

Enfin le chat derrière Neville.

Mais, vous avez l'idée, Neville n'était pas très rassuré et avec un petit cri étouffé, il attrapa le chat derrière lui pour l'offrir en offrande à Road, les jumeaux toujours accroché à son t-shirt, térrifiés.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... » Commença soudainement Luna d'une voix rêveuse. « Mais les professeurs sont là. »

« Les profe... » Balbutia pour la première fois Mini-Harry en se tournant vers la fin du couloir. En effet, là-bas, Les professeurs McGonnagal, Rogue et Dumbledore les regardaient les yeux écarquillés. Harry était à moitié sûr, que s'ils avaient eu un peu moins de classe, ils auraient eu la mâchoire par terre.

« Professeurs Timetr…?! » commencèrent à hoqueter les trois professeurs, les sourcils haut sur leur front. Malheureusement, ce point intéressant d'information n'arriva pas aux oreilles de nos voyageurs car ce fut de moment là que les jumeaux choisirent pour crier un : « Mais c'est Pattenrond ! » A plein poumons.

L'attention de nos protagonistes changea à nouveau de cible, abandonnant les pauvres professeurs déboussolés, elle se fixa sur le chat que tenait toujours Neville devant Road.

« Le chat d'Hermione ? » Demanda Neville à la surprise d'Harry. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'Hermione après tout, mais il était presque persuadé que son amie n'avait pas de chat…

Profitant de l'accalmie, Allen se glissa entre Neville et Road pour attraper le chat et empêcher la petite Noah de l'éviscéré.

« Alleeeen ! » Gémit-elle, ses bougies à la main. Le blandinet frissonnant, ayant de très mauvais souvenir de ces bougies mais tiens position.

« Non Road, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire ! » Dit-il en serrant le pauvre chat.

« Harry pourrait l'offrir à son amie. » Proposa tout à coup Luna, amenant l'attention des autres sur elle.

« A mon amie ? » Demanda Harry, confus. « Mais je croyais que le chat appartenait à une de vos connaissances ? »

« Ho non, il ressemble juste au chat … » Dit George en commençant à peine à se calmer.

« … d'une amie, mais ça ne peux pas être lui. » Finit Fred en haussant les épaules.

« Ho… euh eh bien oui ? C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie » Répondit Harry timidement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir avec ce groupe étrange.

« C'est parfait alors ! Allons-y tout de suite ! Tu saurais où pourrais être ton amie maintenant ? » Demanda Allen à Harry en essayant d'instiller de la bonne humeur dans sa voix. Road lorgnait toujours le chat et semblait vouloir passer ses nerf sur quelque chose et cela faisais un peu peur à Allen, il fallait l'avouer.

« Maintenant ? Hum, elle devait nous rejoindre au chemin de traverse et… Mince ! Il faut que j'y retourne tout de suite ! Madame Weasley doit être inquiète ! » Dit le petit Harry paniqué.

« D'accord, allons-y tout de suite alors. Road pourrais-tu ouvrir une porte au chemin de traverse ? » Road fit la moue mais acquiesça et ouvrit une porte.

« Attendez une petite minute ! Comment êtes vous entrez dans le château ? Non, plutôt que faites vous là ? Et avec Monsieur Potter, qui plus est ?! » Cria tout à coup le directeur Dumbledore. Les trois professeurs avaient enfin l'air d'être revenu de leur stupeur, mais ne semblait toujours pas trop savoir quoi faire.

« Je suis désolé professeur Dumbledore, mais nous sommes un peu pressés, nous reviendrons tout à l'heure ! » Répondit Allen en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Luna par rapport aux Malfoy quelques minutes plus tôt.

Traversant la porte, il fut rapidement suivit de ses camarades et du petit Harry. Et quel ne fut pas leur chance de croiser le géant Hagrid et que celui-ci les mènent dans l'allées principal, car ce n'était pas Allen qui auraient pu guider le groupe avec son pauvre sens de l'orientation...

« Harry ! » cria tout à coup la matriarche Weasley en se lançant vers le petit groupe, rapidement suivit de sa fille et de son plus jeune fils. Derrière lui, Allen sentit les jumeaux remuer. Que devaient-t-ils ressentir de voir leur mère et leur frère plus jeune sachant qu'ils ne les reconnaîtraient pas ? Tirant Tyki par le bras, Allen l'obligea à se placer devant les jumeaux qui rabattirent leur capuche sur leur tête et se firent tout petit.

En quelques pas, ils avaient rejoint la Matriarche Weasley, Ron et Ginny qui leur apprirent, après quelques remontrance à Harry, qu'Hermione était à la librairie avec ses parents et le reste de la troupe Weasley.

« Ne pourrais-t-on pas juste donner le chat à Harry et partir trouver une auberge ? » Demanda Neville, fatigué.

« Oh, vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, mais je dois rester avec le chat pour l'instant pour… récupérer Tim. » Dit Allen avec un soupire.

« Le professeur Tyki ne peut pas le reprendre comme tout à l'heure ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux perplexes.

« Appelez-moi Tyki. » Dit le Noah automatiquement en réponse. « Et ce serait avec plaisir… » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil lorsqu'Allen ne pu s'empêcher de tousser pour cacher un rire à sa formulation. « … mais j'attends quelque chose en retour. » Finit-il avec un sourire innocent alors qu'Allen roulait les yeux.

« Je crois qu'on loupe encore quelque chose, George… » Murmura Fred en observant Allen essayer de ne pas sourire.

« Je ne te le fait pas dire, Fred… » Acquiesça George en plissant les yeux sur son professeur de sport. Ou alors ancien professeur de sport ? Hum…

« De toute façon Allen, nous sommes obligés de rester avec toi, tu te perdrais autrement. » Dit Road en enfilant son bras à celui d'Allen qui ne fit même pas mine de la dégager, maintenait résigné au contact de la petite Noah. « Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'être 50, vous pouvez aussi bien aller vous reposer. »

« Non, allons-y. » Soupira Neville. « On va finir par se perdre les uns les autres si ça continue. »

Luna acquiesça à leur décision et viens attraper le bras de Tyki, comme le faisait Road avec Allen. Surpris, le Noah cligna des yeux dans la direction de la jeune fille, mais Luna était déjà repartie à regarder dans le vide alors il haussa les épaules et la guida sans un mot. Ce n'est pas comme si cela le gênait après tout.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient rattrapé le groupe des Weasley et Harry devant la librairie. Mme Weasley semblait toute excité à l'idée de rencontrer son héro et faisait déjà la queue à la honte de ses enfants.

« Tiens Harry. » Dit Allen avec un doux sourire en donnant le chat au garçon. Harry pris le chat avec un regard nerveux et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Tout à coup, un gros nœud rose apparut sur le chat.

« Road ? » demanda Tyki avec un regard étrange.

« Si c'est un cadeau, il faut un nœud… » Répondit Road en haussant des épaules. Allen cligna des yeux mais lui sourit.

« Merci. » Dit Harry en rougissant alors que les jumeaux roucoulaient derrière eux avant de se taire subitement en se rendant compte que leurs homologues et pas-vraiment-famille était juste derrière la porte.

« De rien. » Dit Road en mettant une nouvelle sucette dans sa bouche.

Harry poussa la porte et le petit groupe entrèrent dans le magasin bondé. Cependant, Allen fut arrêté par les jumeaux avant qu'il ne puisse suivre les autres à l'intérieur.

« On pourra pas le faire Allen… » Souffla George, utilisant pour une fois le nom d'Allen pour montrer son sérieux.

« … on vous attend ici, d'accord ? » Conclu Fred avec un regard douloureux à sa famille par delà la porte.

« Oui, je comprends, je me dépêche et on va dans une auberge pour se reposer. » acquiesça Allen avec un sourire triste.

Entrant cette fois dans la librairie, Allen força son chemin jusqu'au groupe de Weasley où se trouvait aussi les quatre autres voyageurs temporelle.

« Tyki. » Appela Allen en arrivant au niveau du Noah. « S'il te plait, enlève Timcampy du chat, je jouerais aux cartes avec toi. »

« Tu vois, gamin, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. » Dit Tyki avec son sourire habituel avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas avant. Tu aimes jouer aux cartes et je ne suis pas un si mauvais adversaire… » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es censé être un ennemi, je ne devrais pas jouer aux cartes avec toi. » Dit Allen sérieusement en observant Harry trainer Ron pour offrir le chat à Hermione. « Mais je ne peux pas forcer les jumeaux à côtoyer leur famille plus longtemps. »

Tyki laissa échapper un soupir en posant sa main sur la tête d'Allen. « Tu sais très bien que c'est un mensonge… »

Allen serra les dents et tapa la main de Tyki hors de ses cheveux. Le Noah soupira mais ne dit rien de plus et s'approcha de mini-Hermione qui câlinait le chat.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle. » dit Tyki à une Hermione rougissante. « Mais il me semble que j'ai perdu quelque chose… ». Tyki plongea sa main dans le chat et en sortie rapidement Tim avant de le tendre à Allen qui le prit en le remerciant mais sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Tout à coup, un énorme fracas se fit entendre derrière eux et Allen se retourna rapidement pour observer le chaudron de la petite Ginny sur le sol. Il avait dû s'échapper des mains de la fillette lorsque celle-ci était tombée. Se rapprochant, Allen aida la jeune fille à ses pieds, gardant un œil sur Lucius Malfoy qui était devant la fille, un air de dégout sur le visage.

« … c'est la seule chose que pourra faire ton père pour toi. » Dit le sang-pur blond en s'apprêtant à jeter le livre de métamorphose dans le chaudron de Ginny. Malheureusement pour lui, Tyki attrapa sa main, empêchant son geste.

« Ce livre n'est vraiment pas gentil, même les nargles l'évite. » dit tout à coup Luna, coupant les remontrances en colère de Lucius Malfoy.

« Ho ? Tu peux le sentir ? » Dit Tyki avec un sourire surpris.

« Tu as raison, Luna, ce livre n'est vraiment pas 'gentil', il doit _disparaître »_ Répondit Road avec un sourire sanglant, faisant apparaître une paire de bougie et en l'écrasant dans le livre de métamorphose.

Tout à coup, l'œil d'Allen s'activa et il aperçut une âme hideuse et ronger par la rancœur suinter du livre. « Neville, les pierres de protection ! » cria-t-il lorsqu'un liquide noirâtre commença à couler du livre et former une volute monstrueuse. Tyki le jeta alors sur le sol entre eux, faisant apparaître une lame de matière noire lorsqu'une volute s'approcha un peu trop prêt de Lucius et son fils. Luna s'occupait déjà d'éloigner Ginny Weasley de la zone, allant même jusqu'à faire reculer la foule qui criaient de peur au phénomène étrange.

Neville fouilla rapidement dans son sac, essayant de trouver l'ensemble de pierres de protections qu'ils avaient ramené au cas où, pour la casse. Les trouvant, Neville laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et les lança autour du livre.

« Abata. Ura. Masarakato. **ON** ! » Cria précipitamment Allen juste à temps. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le monstre visqueux se jeta sur le bouclier de protection d'Allen, se débâtant violement.

Allen transpirait à grosses gouttes et tomba à genoux sous la force de l'assaut, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de magie et maintenir un aussi gros bouclier s'annonçait périlleux.

« Evacuez les civils. » Siffla-t-il en se mordant les lèvres pour faire couler le sang sur ses mains et améliorer les protections. Il était Allen Walker, il n'abandonnait jamais !

Tout à coup, deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules et il sentit un afflux magique dans son noyau. Respirant plus facilement, Allen vit du coin de l'œil que c'était les jumeaux.

« Neville, Luna, Tyki, Road… » Commença Fred en se concentrant.

« … venez nous aider ! » Finit George, le visage rougit par l'effort.

« Je ne sais pas transférer ma magie ! » Dit nerveusement Neville en regardant la chose essayer de détruire le mur.

« C'est une compétence de très haut niveau, comment pouv… » Commença à dire Tyki, impressionné, avant que Luna ne lui prenne la main et attrape celle libre de George. Neville fit nerveusement de même avec Fred de l'autre côté et Allen ressentit plus de pouvoir qu'il n'ait pu un jour l'imaginer.

« Allen, je peux le détruire définitivement ? » Demanda Road, ses mains levées manœuvrant une dizaine de bougies, prête à transpercer le monstre à tout moment.

« Vas-y, je pourrais le supporter. » Dit Allen avec une confiance inébranlable en ses amis… Ou étais-ce sa famille maintenant ?

Sans se faire prier, les bougies s'abattirent dans le monstre et le livre. Un bruit inhumain et à se fit entendre tout au long du magasin. La créature enfla et enfla jusqu'à prendre tout l'espace de la protection et puis… explosa.

En quelques secondes tout était finit.

Une larme de sang coula de l'œil gauche d'Allen et il vie l'âme se fissurer puis exploser en poussière à son tour. Se relevant sur ses jambes vacillantes, il aida Luna à ses pieds alors que Tyki soutenait Neville qui tremblait comme une feuille. La foule du magasin était enfoncé contre les murs le plus loin d'eux et pas un seul mot ne leur échappait.

« Eh bien vous transportiez un bien étrange objet. » Conclut Tyki en direction de Lucius Malfoy qui regardait toujours les yeux écarquillés les restes du journal, son fils pressé derrière lui pour le protéger.

« Et aucun de vous n'a réagit ? » Dit tout à coup Road à l'égard des sorciers. « Une créature monstrueuse apparaît devant vous et seulement une dizaine lèvent leurs baguettes ? Et personne ne tente de l'utiliser ? » Elle fit une grimace de dégout. « Vous me désespérez. Au moins, j'ai trouvé ce que je peux faire en attendant de rentrer chez nous… » Dit-elle un peu plus calmement aux autres voyageur avant de s'élever tout à coup de quelques centimètres dans l'air (amenant une majorité de sorcier à haleter) pour que tout le monde la voie.

« Je m'appelle Road Timetravel et c'est ma famille. » Dit-elle en montrant les six voyageurs juste derrière elle. « Et à partir de maintenant, je serais le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard. » Dit-elle avec un sourire qui fit frissonner les sorciers et s'évanouir Mini-Harry de terreur.

« Amusons nous bien tous ensemble ! »

* * *

Et voilà ! Plus de 20 pages d'histoire, sois à peu près 3 chapitres normaux… il n'est pas beaux ce bonus ? Surtout qu'en plus de ça, vous avez 4 pages de bonus! Ah bah oui parce que...

 **Attention /!\ je vous ai mis quelques petits bonus après mon monologue :3**

…

Oui, des bonus de bonus. Meh. Que voulez-vous, j'aime vous gâter !

Bon, je n'ai pas réussi à faire un crack total comme je le voulais à la base (la faute surement au fait que j'ai écrit ce chapitre dans la foulé du 27 d'UAPV…) mais finalement je l'aime bien aussi ! Par contre, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas eu la foi de le relire, donc pardonnez moi toute mes erreurs de grammaire et d'orthographe ! J'essaierais de résoudre ce problème très vite !

Donc voilà, si après un omake que j'ai écrit lors d'une conversation avec les filles sur ce qu'il y aurait dans ce chapitre (j'en ai en fait écrit 5, mais il y en a deux pour le prochain chapitre et deux que j'ai réussi à intégrer à celui-ci) et que je n'ai pas mis car je le trouvais trop OOC ainsi que le « plan » que j'ai suivit lorsque j'ai écrit ce premier chapitre.

Vous remarquerez que je dévie beaucoup.

Meh : moi et les plans.

* * *

 **Omake** : que ce serait-il passé si Allen avait été découvert un peu plus tôt ?

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on vient ici, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions avoir un monstrueux paquet d'or qui nous attends bien sagement au chaud » Se plaignit Allen toujours en sac à patate sur l'épaule de Tyki. « Et, bon dieu, pour la quarantième fois, Lâche. Moi. Tyki. » Grogna-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase de faibles coups sur le dos du Noah.

« N'invoque pas ton dieu impur devant moi, Shonen. Et pour la quarantième fois, aucune chance, tu t'enfuirais une nouvelle fois en courant. »

« Et si je promets...? » Essaya Allen en essayant de croiser le regard de son ravisseur, Luna sautillant gaiement non loin de lui.

« Voyons Allen, tu n'es qu'un petit menteur. » Chantonna Road avec un sourire.

« Zut. » Grogna Allen en se laissant tomber sur l'épaule de Tyki. Pour sa défense, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose... le Noah le tenait fermement, et Road s'était mise, bien en évidence, entre lui et ses quatre amis. C'était une menace claire, et Allen ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Littéralement.

« Hey, un peu d'optimisme! On ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve, l'un d'entre nous peut être le descendant caché d'un des fondateurs et un gros paquet d'or n'attend que nous, sous les voûtes! » Dirent ensemble les jumeaux, avec beaucoup trop d'excitation si vous vouliez l'avis d'Allen.

Tout à coup, Tyki se stoppa rudement, amenant Allen à se contorsionner pour en observer la cause. Devant eux, un guerrier Gobelin leur barrait le passage. « Messieurs, nous vous attendions. Un gros paquet d'or vous attends dans nos voûtes depuis des années. » Dit-il à l'incrédulité de nos protagonistes.

« ... non mais c'était une blague. » Dit faiblement Neville aux gardes qui leva un sourcil à son égard.

« Ce n'est certainement pas une blague Monsieur Timetravel. »

« Timetravel...? » Chuchota George à Fred.

« Je sens qu'il y a une blague la dessous... » Lui marmonna Fred en retour.

« Oh! J'adore mon nouveau nom. Sunny Timetravel, ça sonne bien non? » Chantonna Luna avant de suivre le Gobelin dans une porte à moitié caché dans le mur.

« Je... non... quoi... hein!? » S'exprima difficilement Neville en regardant désespérément ses camarades qui lui rendirent son regard puis haussèrent les épaules avant de suivre Lun... Sunny.

* * *

 **Plan** à peu près tenu…

-La troupe prend un mauvais tournant et rencontrent Road et Tyki au détour d'un escalier.

-Les escaliers bouges, partie de domino et runes + ingrédients volatile = adieux persos préférés.

-Ils se retrouvent dans un Londres actuel, personne connait bien, Twins savent qu'Allen habitaient à Londres, lui demande de diriger.

-Après nombres de problèmes, Neville repère la porte de l'allée, ils entrent et c'est exactement comme ils se souvenaient.

-Tim s'échappe, Allen le voit, il propose aux autres de se séparer pour trouver des infos (pour pouvoir récupérer Tim discrètement) mais Tim vient voler devant le nez de Tyki. Tyki et Road son en mode WTF, Allen panique, attrape Tim et se carapate vers Gringotts mais trébuche à cause d'un chaudron idéalement mal placé et Tyki l'attrape en dérapage contrôler sur le perron de la banque, rapidement suivit de toute la troupe.

-Tant qu'ils sont là, Neville fait remarquer qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'argent et les jumeaux propose de faire un test d'héritage pour récupérer des voutes (ils savent qu'ils peuvent prétendre à celle de Gideon et Fabian) les autres accepte le plan et ils entrent dans la banque.

-Après la banque et la découverte de leur héritage et leur changement de nom, ils sortent de la banque et Tim se fait bouffer par un chat qui court vers l'allée des embruns.  
Allen se débat, fout une droite à Tyki qui le lâche de surprise et Allen court après Ti.. le chat. Les autres le suivent, ils arrivent dans Barjow & Beurk, pile au moment où Harry sort de la cheminée et s'écrase sur les twins (Luna a fait un pas de coté pour l'évité.) Confrontation dans Barjow, vite arrêté par l'arrivé impromptu de mini-Harry par la cheminée, Les Malfoy se ramènent, ils se pressent tous dans l'armoire, ils sont tous emmener à Poudlard.

-Ils sortent de l'armoire dans Poudlard avec mini Harry à la remorque, Road en a marre, pette un câble, emmène Allen et Tyki et teste ses pouvoirs mais elle se retrouve exactement au même endroit et se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas revenir à son univers.

-Du coup Tyki teste ses pouvoirs sur le chat pour enlever Tim, Allen lui voue une reconnaissance éternelle. Road est jalouse et Tim se fait rebouffer au grand désespoir d'Allen. Du coup Road essaie d'étriper le chat et c'est à ce moment là que Luna fait remarquer les trois professeurs au bout du couloir qui les regardent bouche bé. (Il faudra aussi placer que Allen attrape le chat et demande à Tyki d'enlever Tim une nouvel fois. Et tiky lui fait du chantage et il décide de garder le chat avec lui la journée et revenir à la bonne vielle méthode. Puis il offre le chat à Harry car les jumeaux font remarquer que c'est PATENROND!)  
OH JE SAIS! Après ça, ils retournent sur le chemin de traverse quand les jumeau découvrent que le chat est Pattenrond et leur propose de le donner à Harry pour qu'il le donne à Hermione. Sauf que sur le chemin de traverse, ils retrouvent les Weasley à librairie et Ils sont témoins de Lucius mettre le livret dans le chaudron et là, Allen lui attrape la main et Tyki prend le livre car Luna leu a dit qu'elle sentait un truc très mauvais (mais dans les mots de Luna hein) et Road attrape une bougie pour le détruire et d'un coup le livre se met à hurler dans le magasin et Lucius se rend compte qu'il a fait une connerie et d'un coup Road se tourne et dit à tout le monde qu'ils seront à Poudlard l'année prochaine et Mini-Harry s'évanouie de terreur.

Fin du chapitre Bonus

* * *

Littéralement en fait X) , n'oubliez pas les reviews si vous voulez un second chapitre ! (Le nombre de review le plus élevé est actuellement dans NLN alors n'hésitez pas à mitrailler :p)


End file.
